1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to eyeglasses structures, and more particularly, to an eyeglasses structure advantageously characterized by ease of assembly and disassembly and diverse patterns and equipped with decoration elements pivotally connected to an eyeglasses frame and designed to come in different color patterns to allow the eyeglasses structure to achieve the aforesaid advantages.
2. Description of Related Art
Every person who wears a pair of eyeglasses, whether for myopia, hyperopia from birth, or aging-induced hyperopia, learns to change the eyeglasses which s/he is wearing when changing a venue. For instance, a myopic person wears eyeglasses to correct myopia in usual condition, sunglasses to block sunlight on a sunny day, and cyclist goggles while cycling. Hence, to meet the aforesaid needs, every person is in possession of at least two pairs of eyeglasses of different functions.
Today, many people care more about their appearance. They match their eyeglasses with their outfits and styles, using multiple eyeglasses that come in different colors and styles. Hence, consumers nowadays spend plenty money on eyeglasses of different colors and styles. Further, if the consumers need to correct their eyesight, they will have to wear eyeglasses which have corrective lenses. However, in general, lens-changing services are offered by optometrists and ophthalmologists only, and consumers are seldom in possession of a lens-changing tool. As a result, it is difficult for consumers to change the lenses of their eyeglasses on their own.